Cigarette holders have evolved over the years formed of plastic or like material and normally including a singular axial cavity leading from the mouthpiece at one end of the body and extending through the body. A filtered or non-filtered type cigarette is supported by the body with the unlit end projecting inwardly thereof and within the cylindrical cavity. Where cigarettes do not have an integral filter some cigarette holders include a special cavity upstream intermediate of the area bearing the unlit end of the cigarette and the mouthpiece for holding a separate, removable filter cartridge.
Attempts have been made to cause the smoke from the cigarette to flow along diverse paths during smoking. U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,139 is directed to a cigar or cigarette holder where during inhaling, the smoke flows along one confined path to the mouthpiece while, during exhaling, the smoke is exhaled through a separate path as for instance through a nose opening in a face pictured at one end of the holder. Such ideas are purely for novelty purposes. In more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,374 a cigarette holder includes a valve member functioning to vary the flow path during inhaling and exhaling and permitting during exhaling the smoke to be captured within a bag within the alternate flow path. In such case, the smoke is reused over many times to maximize the flavor in the smoke.